Into A Mind
by Anais Didi
Summary: Un petit trip, ds la tête des personnages du film Les Liaisons Dangereuses Ch 1 upload ¤R&R please¤


**_Kikou tlm !_**

**_Voila, jme suis autorisée un ptit trip sur un film appelé les liaisons dangereuses..._**

**_La version par Stephen Frears, avec Glenn Close et John Malkovitch_**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez ^^_**

**_Kissouilles_**

**_Undomiel_**__

_*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*_

**_Into A Mind_** **_I/ Into an avanger mind_**

_Être belle et le savoir..._

_J'en ai le privilège..._

_L'intelligence..._

_Je la possède_

_Je les vaincrai tous, jusqu'au dernier.._

_Jusqu'au Vicomte de Valmont_

_Jusqu'à lui, que j'aime éperdument_

_Ces hommes que je hais_

_Ces hommes que je me dois de maîtriser_

_Je serai cruelle_

_Je serai perverse_

_Ils seront à mes pieds_

_Les femmes, je les duperai_

_Et ceux qui me trahiront, je les traînerai dans la boue_

_Ils souffriront_

_Ils seront à mes pieds._

_J'en fais le serment..._

_Même si je dois y laisser ma vie_

_J'aurai le dessus sur tout, ou je mourrais_

_Vaincre ou Mourir_

_Ma vie.._

_Bastide m'a quittée, pour la maîtresse de Valmont_

_Il le payera_

_Je dois convaincre Valmont de pervertir celle que ce sot veut épouser_

_La fille de ma cousine, Cécile Volanges_

_Bastide la veut vierge ?_

_Eh bien, Valmont va se charger de détruire cette virginit_

_Et Bastide sera ridiculiser_

_A travers tout Paris_

_A travers la France_

_Cécile Volanges est belle_

_Valmont acceptera_

_J'aime son regard charmeur, alors que je lui soumets cette idée_

_J'aime son sourire malicieux_

_Il acceptera…_

_Pourquoi son visage change t'il d'expression ?_

_Il refuse…_

_Mais pourquoi... ?_

_Cela est trop simple !_

_Trop simple !!_

_Je lui demande de se venger !_

_De se venger, en apprenant l'amour à une jeune beauté ignorante !_

_Ce qu'il aime tant !_

_Je ne peux y croire_

_Jalousie…_

_Une amie de sa tante ?_

_Madame de Tourvel… une femme fervente, vertueuse, et heureuse, en son mariage…_

_Il veut la séduire ?_

_Avec simplement un rival, qui ne se trouve qu'être un mari !_

_Ce mari, à Dijon…_

_Non, trop de banalité, je ne puis accepter qu'il ait refusé ma requête pour une affaire si courante_

_Il n'en aura aucun plaisir…_

_Lui laisser sa foi et sa vertu ?_

_Mais qu'elle ne puisse se dominer.._

_Poussée par son cœur _

_Qu'elle trahisse tout_

_Cela est brillant, en effet…_

_Il pourra en tirer plaisir_

_Tiens, il me connaît mal.._

_Il pensait que « trahison » était mon mot préfér_

_Mais quoi de plus noble que la cruaut_

_Enfin, cela n'importe…_

_Comment me venger du compte de Bastide, sans le soutien de Valmont ?_

_Il me demande si Belleroche est mon seul amant_

_Je lui réponds que oui, il semble jaloux_

_Il avoue sa jalousie, prétextant Belleroche sans mérites._

_Un de ses amis intimes_

_Que cet homme peut être hypocrite_

_Je ne l'en aime que plus encore_

_Il me propose d'organiser une infidélité, sous le prétexte que malsaine est l'exclusivit_

_Il se propose…_

_Quel idiot ! Je ne lui laisserai pas la voie libre comme cela_

_Alors qu'il a refusé de m'aider_

_Mais je le veux_

_Je le désire_

_Il me faut trouver un compromis_

_Il veut Mme de Tourvel ?_

_Si il réussit, et qu'il m'apporte une preuve écrite de son exploit_

_Je lui accorderai cette récompense qu'il désire tant_

_Que je désire tant_

_Mais je lui ferai payer le prix d'être un homme_

_Il souffrira…_

_Belleroche aussi_

_Bastide aussi…_

_Tous les hommes qui me côtoieront souffriront  _

_*¤*_

_Un opéra… bon moyen de trouver ce qu'il faut…_

_Le Chevalier Danceny_

_Jeune intellectuel obtus, mais assez avantagé, physiquement_

_Un gamin, qui, sans aucun doute, plaira à Cécile_

_Et, que je pourrai amener à apprécier de plus en plus_

_Il manque d'argent, mais il s'agit d'un professeur de musique très acceptable_

_La confrontation est bonne, il est attiré par Cécile_

_Parfait_

_Il n'a plus qu'à le faire engager, et il finira dans le lit de la fille de ma cousine_

_*¤*_

_Oh, Seigneur, Cécile a des progrès à faire, en musique…_

_Par contre, elle souhaite répondre au mot d'amour de Danceny…_

_Mon plan avance_

_Je vais réussir_

_Il me suffit de lui annoncer que son mariage est annoncé, donc qu'elle soit discrète, puis, voir les lettres_

_Je m'immiscerai dans leur vie privée_

_Je les amènerai jusqu'à une chambre…_

_Et je serai vengé de cet homme qui m'a quittée_

_Elle est affolée, par l'annonce de son mariage arrang_

_Et elle demande mon aide_

_Acceptant ma requête_

_*¤*_

_Valmont est là._

_Bien._

_Ma cousine a réussi à éloigner Tourvel de lui_

_Il est furieux_

_Bien._

_Il veut m'aider…_

_Je lui annonce, qu'à présent, Danceny se confiera à lui_

_Et je m'arrangerai pour que Cécile vienne chez Mme de Rosemonde_

_La tante de Valmont_

_Où il réside…_

_Ces yeux qui me dévorent, qui m'attirent_

_Il est le seul homme qui m'aie jamais surpassée_

_Que j'ai trop désir_

_Avec trop de passion…_

_Je le lui avoue…_

_Je lui avoue mon apprentissage de l'hypocrisie_

_Je lui avoue à quel point je veux dominer les hommes, pour venger les femmes_

_A quel point, je peux les haïr _

_Les détruire_

_Il est fascin_

_Je lui avoue aussi mon désir_

_Mon désir de lui_

_Je sais qu'il me veut_

_Je sais qu'il est épris de moi_

_Mais du bruit, derrière moi, me retient_

_Mon valet_

_Qui m'apprend la visite de ma cousine_

_Que j'incite à se rendre chez la tante de Valmont_

_Puis, elle s'en va, et je retourne près de lui_

_De nouveau, cette discussion_

_Il discute ma volonté d'une preuve écrite_

_Ses lèvres s'approchent dangereusement des miennes_

_Je le ferai souffrir_

_Je le lui laisserai pas les effleurer_

_Même si cela me fait du mal_

_Je le laisserai ramper devant moi_

_Avant de lui accorder ce qu'il désire_

_*¤*_

_Tiens, une lettre_

_Valmont à essayer de forcer Cécile à lui donner un simple baiser_

_Le lendemain, alors qu'il essayait de la retrouver, elle lui a fermé la porte_

_Il faut que j'aille la retrouver_

_Elle est très troublée_

_Elle a peur…_

_Je dois la rassurer_

_Dans ses yeux stupides, se lit la confiance totale_

_Je ferais ce que je veux d'elle_

_Elle est honteuse, pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie_

_Elle apprendra la dépravation_

_Et, alors que je lui suggère qu'elle pourrai avoir plusieurs amants_

_Que Valmont lui fais juste son instruction_

_Les yeux de cette petite idiote montrent son choc_

_Quelle imbécile !_

_Ses yeux brillent de plus en plus_

_Elle devient euphorique_

_Devant sa mère, elle s'agite, devenue gaie tel un pinson_

_Sa mère qui trouve que j'ai une si bonne influence sur elle…_

_Toutes aveugles_

_Tant mieux_

_Je les écraserai, pour mieux détruire les hommes_

_Je me servirai des femmes, pour que les hommes capitulent sous mon pouvoir_

_*¤*_

_Il est temps que je rejoigne Valmont_

_Et que nous goûtions au plaisir de nos retrouvailles_

_Je me dois de le remercier de sa vengeance_

_Il me parle de Tourvel, maintenant_

_De sa vision du combat de cette femme.._

_Amour contre vertu_

_Il veut attendre, avant de savourer le plaisir de sa victoire_

_Il veut voir ce fameux combat_

_Je ne le comprends pas_

_Alors que je lui fais la remarque, il se détourne, et me dit d'être patiente_

_Mais je ne le puis…_

_Je désire cet homme_

_Je le veux _

_Et je veux tellement qu'il souffre…_

_Que les hommes payent, pour avoir asservi les femmes…_

_Il insiste… insiste pour que je le remercie de la tâche qu'il a accomplit pour moi_

_Il aimerai tant être mon amant, je le sais_

_Mais je ne puis_

_Il doit patienter, lui aussi…_

_Je veux qu'il séduise sa Madame de Tourvel _

_Avant de lui donner cette nuit qu'il souhaite tant._

_Tourvel est là._

_Joli visage, mais si mal habillée_

_Aucun goût_

_Une femme vertueuse par excellence_

_Un jeu de regards et sourires.._

_Il va la conquérir, je le sais, à présent_

_Et je m'en réjouis, mais à moiti_

_Je sais qu'il va passer la nuit avec Cécile_

_Je suis vengée, du comte de Bastide…_

_Mais, maintenant, mon but est de maîtriser cet homme que j'aime_

Mon but est de lui faire comprendre combien il est dur de dominer une femme comme moi Il s'en doute déjà 

_Mais il va avoir confirmation de ses doutes_

_Et je vais assouvir mon désir_

_Mon ardent désir de le posséder_

_*¤*_

_J'ai une lettre de lui_

_Il me parle de Tourvel, de ses moyens de la séduire_

_De cette allée, sur laquelle, ils se promènent tous les deux.._

_Elle va bientôt succomber…_

_Je commence à sentir de la peur_

_J'ai peur qu'il s'attache à elle_

_Elle est son anti-thèse, et il a de l'orgueil_

_Non, je ne veux pas envisager la possibilité d'un amour, entre eux deux_

_Je ne le veux pas_

_Jamais de la vie_

_De toute façon, j'ai de l'influence sur lui_

_Sur son orgueil_

_*¤*_

_Il est temps que je le rejoigne, avec Danceny_

_Je dois avancer dans cette vengeance contre Bastide_

_Danceny est enthousiaste, il adore Valmont_

_Il est tellement idiot_

_Amoureux de Cécile…_

_Et tellement reconnaissant…_

_Il doit être bon amant…_

_Valmont avait raison, l'exclusivité est malsaine…_

_Oui, je veux le Chevalier Danceny, et je l'aurai_

_Je le congédie, devant parler à Valmont, seul_

_Je l'adore, et je le lui dis_

_Quelle nouvelle ! Cécile enceinte…_

_Je ne sais que penser…_

_J'aimerai mieux être mère de son enfant…_

_Mais me venger de Bastide ainsi… quel plaisir…_

_Tourvel a fui… dommage_

_Je le lui dis_

_Il avoue l'avoir libérée…_

_LIBEREE ??? Oh, non… _

_Choquée, je lui demande pourquoi.._

_Il a échoué car elle l'avait ému.._

_Non, pas ça, pas ça…_

_Il doute… je n'aime pas cela.._

_J'ai peur, oh combien peur…_

_Ses sentiments sont contradictoires_

_Il reviendra jeudi…_

_Porteur de son succès_

_Ou je ne le reverrai…_

_*¤*_

_Il a réussi_

_J'en suis heureuse…_

_Je lui demande de me conter l'empoignade…_

_Et, je sens la douleur s'emparer de moi, alors qu'il me raconte ses sensations…_

_Cette nuit, qui fut exceptionnelle, pour lui_

_Cette nuit, qui l'a fait jurer un amour éternel_

_Lui, qui, de moi, était épris._

_Je ne le supporte pas_

_Il avoue y avoir vraiment cru…_

_Je lui rappelle que je souhaitais avoir une preuve._

_Non, ne pas capituler devant un homme…_

_Devant l'homme que j'aime, et qui se trouve amoureux de cette femme !!_

_Alors qu'il me demande des explications, je lui réponds assez brutalement_

_Il ne me croit pas_

_Alors, je lance que j'ai un nouvel amant_

_En effet, j'ai réussi à séduire le Chevalier_

_Mais cela ne compte, à mes yeux_

_Un homme de plus à briser_

_A dominer…_

_Un homme totalement dévou_

_Quel idiot, ce vicomte…_

_Il vient à peine de se rendre compte de ma jalousie_

_Mais il ne sait pas encore qu'elle est fondée_

_Il semble tomber de haut, alors que je lui dis clairement qu'il l'aime_

_Je lui montre à quel point, il a pu penser à elle_

_Je lui montre à quel point il pense à elle…_

_Oubliant son bonheur, dans le plaisir qu'il lui procure_

_Je lui avoue que notre relation était sûrement de l'amour_

_Mais à quoi bon, maintenant qu'il s'est épris de cette femme ?_

_Il est troublé, et, s'approchant de moi, ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou, en un baiser délicieux_

_Et cette phrase, qu'il prononce…_

_Cela… cela me fait peur…_

_Il ne peut résister à cette femme_

_Cela est « hors de son contrôle »_

_Je dois partir, je ne supporte cela_

_Je m'en retourne, vers Danceny, mais je m'arrête un moment, accablée de douleur…_

_Puis, la nuit venue, j'écris au Vicomte, lui annonçant mon départ_

_J'ai pris une décision…_

_Si il me donne la lettre voulue, je lui autorise une nuit_

_Une seule_

_Une que l'on regrettera_

_Sa réponse… il prétend Paris insipide, en mon absence_

_J'aimerai le croire, mais ce séducteur, si épris de Tourvel, ne peut penser à une autre femme.._

_*¤*_

_Oh, le revoir…_

_Danceny, installé contre mon sein_

_Alors que Valmont, près de moi, se penche…_

_Me disant quelques mots sur mon portier_

_Des mots auxquels je réponds sans y faire attention…_

_Que veut-il à Danceny ?_

_Il lui annonce une maladie, ce dernier semble accabl_

_Puis, encore, Valmont s'approche de moi, me tendant une lettre_

_Une lettre de Madame de Tourvel_

_Que je fais mine de prendre, en souriant_

_Et qu'il refuse de me donner sur le moment_

_Je me demande pourquoi…_

_Ah, il veut un peu de solitude.. il doit encore être jaloux_

_Pauvre Chevalier, mon amant principal si jaloux…_

_Je le plains…_

_Mais je ris.._

_Que c'est bon, de voir un homme souffrir_

_Une telle jouissance_

_Voyons, je dois rejoindre Valmont dans mon boudoir_

_La lettre de Tourvel…_

_Une petite imbécile…_

_Un esprit de femme vertueuse_

_Je n'imaginais pas qu'une personne de sa condition puisse aussi mal écrire…_

_Une fausse couche ? Cécile Volanges ?_

_Je respire mieux, soudain…_

_Valmont n'aura pas d'enfants_

_Pas d'enfants avec elle_

_Voilà cet idiot, qui réclame le départ de Danceny…_

_Que croit-il ?_

_Que je vais lui faire plaisir ?_

_Non, jamais…_

_Il n'aura jamais la paix_

_Je ferai tout pour que sa vie soit infernale…_

_C'est payer le prix d'être un homme…_

_Et maintenant, je lui fais le reproche…_

_Le reproche d'avoir perdu cette fascinante séduction en lui_

_De ne plus être l' « être charmeur qu'il était »_

_Puis j'amène l'espoir à revenir en lui_

_Il aura cette nuit_

_A ma condition…_

_A la condition qu'il se débarrasse de cette  femme dont il est tombé amoureux_

_Qu'il rompe  de la prude Mme de Tourvel_

_Et je lui avoue cet amour qui toujours vit en moi…_

_Il se doute que j'apposerai de nouvelles conditions_

_Et je lui raconte cette histoire, de cet homme ayant quitté sa maîtresse, en arguant que cela était « hors de son contrôle »_

_Mais en racontant cela, c'est à Valmont, que je pense_

_Et je sais qu'il est assez intelligent pour le comprendre_

_Et que sa vanité l'amènera à quitter cette femme abjecte_

_*¤*_

_Valmont est revenu me voir ?_

_Il a l'air furieux, que se passe t'il ?_

_Je lui dis que cela n'est pas le soir prévu, et il ne me répond_

_Il me demande… demande comment c'est terminée l'histoire que je lui ai racontée… mais je ne me rappelle de laquelle…_

_Ah oui ! « hors de mon contrôle »_

_Il me demande si la femme ayant poussé cet homme à quitter sa maîtresse l'a repris…_

_Et j'ai compris_

_Il LA quittée_

_Je commence une phrase, sans la terminer…_

_Et il me raconte… sa rupture…_

_Sa cruaut_

_Son argument…_

_« c'est hors de mon contrôle »_

_Oh, que je suis fière_

_C'est un acte magnifique_

_D'une gloire immense_

_Que me raconte t'il ?_

_Oh non…_

_Quel idiot !_

_Il vient de me donner le bâton pour le frapper_

_Le poignard pour le tuer…_

_Il pense qu'il pourrai reconquérir sa dévote…_

_Oh, mais quel idiot…_

_Il l'a tuée, quand il l'a quittée_

_Je l'ai tuée_

_Je l'ai tu_

_C'est mon triomphe_

_Le plus grand_

_J'ai triomphé de lui_

_Il a tué celle qu'il aimait_

_Celle qu'il aime encore, dont il est fou_

_Pour gagner une nuit avec moi…_

_Oh, il pensait que j'avais triomphé d'elle_

_Mais il ne s'aperçoit pas que c'est de lui que j'ai triomph_

_Il ne voit pas, qu'à présent, il rampe à mes pieds_

_Et qu'il est désespér_

_Je lui ouvre les yeux, lui montrant son amour pour Madame de Tourvel_

_Lui montrant sa honte, qui a amené la cruauté de sa rupture_

_Ses yeux, stupéfaits…_

_Alors qu'en lui, je ravive le souvenir de sa précieuse réputation, qu'il a toujours cherché à sauvegarder_

_Et je le lui dis.._

_Je lui dis ce dont j'ai toujours été persuadée_

_Que le bonheur et la vanité sont incompatibles._

_Il paraît accueillir ma réflexion, avec un semblant de calme, mais il bouillonne_

_Sa fureur se déclenche, il me crie dessus_

_Mais ne sait-il pas que cela est vain ?_

_Que je ne lui obéirais pas ?_

_Il devrai le savoir_

_Mais cette ignorance lui sera fatale.._

_Il réclame le départ de Danceny, sur un ton trop élevé pour moi.._

_Et sur ce même ton, je refuse…_

_Il considère cette liaison comme un simple caprice…_

_Il n'a pas tort…_

_Les jaloux ont toujours raisons, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mais je lui fais remarque que le ton qu'il a prit est un peu trop.. marital… pour moi…_

_Et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à me donner des ordres_

_Ah oui ? Sa chère Tourvel qu'il a torturé et tué pour moi…_

_C'est à cause de cette femme qu'il s'autorise à se comporter ainsi avec moi ?_

_Mais cela n'aboutira à rien.._

_Je le laisserai se languir_

_Être détruit_

_Détruit par moi…_

_Il s'amuse à me gifler_

_Et les larmes montent à mes yeux_

_Sans les atteindre_

_Ces larmes que j'ai si souvent refoul_

_Mais je constate… je constate qu'il continue à brutaliser les femmes…_

_Que me dit t'il donc ?_

_Il est venu passer la nuit ?_

_Mais pour qui me prend t'il ?_

_Il n'aura pas sa nuit…_

_Il devra se soumettre totalement à moi, avant_

_Avoir souffert…_

_Comme chaque homme doit souffrir.._

_Je lui parle d'un autre engagement déjà pris…_

_Et il me répond.. avoir oublié de me dire.._

_Que Danceny ne viendra pas… restant auprès de Cécile…_

_Valmont l'a convaincu…_

_Oh, le sourire de cet homme, qui me fait succomber_

_Ce sourire charmeur_

_Arrogant…_

_Mais la Jalousie, maintenant s'empare de moi.._

_Non, Valmont n'aura pas ce qu'il souhaite_

_Il pourra rentrer chez lui, en chien battu_

_Il pourra se morfondre, seul…_

_Entièrement seul…_

_Et il croit encore.._

_Qu'il pourra entrer dans ma chambre…_

_Qu'il pourra me faire l'amour, comme il le souhaiterai…_

_Mais il va déchanter…_

_Sévèrement…_

_Quand je lui dis de partir, il refuse…_

_Il s'énerve…_

_Et je lui rappelle_

_Qu'au jeu de l'attente et de l'intelligence, je suis bien meilleure que lui_

_« Ce sont toujours les meilleurs nageurs qui se noient » me répond t'il_

_Et il me demande un mot.._

_Oui ou Non_

_Non étant une déclaration de guerre.._

_Il s'attend à quoi ?_

_A ce que je me soumette ?_

_Il me prend pour une idiote, qui se laisserai marcher sur les pieds ?_

_A quel point se trompe t'il !_

_Et je lui répond…_

_« A la guerre, je dis OUI »_

_Ses yeux effarés me fixent, et je sors de cette pièce, avec le sentiment d'une vengeance à terminer…_

_Et j'entame l'écriture d'une lettre au Chevalier Danceny…_

_Parlant avec légèreté de Valmont…_

_Lui expliquant qu'il est l'amant de Cécile…_

_Danceny qui est si amoureux d'elle…_

_Oh, cela n'aura qu'un seul débouché possible…_

_Le duel…_

_*¤*_

_Non ! Non !_

_Comment est-ce possible ?_

_Comment ?_

_Je ne pensais que cela pouvait se terminer ainsi.._

_Non !_

_Il est mort, il est mort_

_Je l'aimais, et je l'ai envoyé à la mort…_

_Valmont…_

_Son nom résonne encore en mon cœur_

_Valmont.._

_Je ne veux pas le voir s'éloigner de moi…_

_Valmont…_

_Il ne peut pas me laisser…_

_Mais je l'ai abandonn_

_Par fiert_

_Et je pleure, je pleure…_

_J'ai cassé les tables, les miroirs.._

_Je n'ai jamais ressentis une telle douleur_

_Valmont…_

_*¤*_

_Que fais-je ici, à l'Opéra.._

_Alors que règne ce silence angoissant_

_Et ces visages_

_Ces visages tournés vers moi…_

_Ces huées, et quolibets…_

_Oh, Valmont, mon Amour, vous avez amener Danceny à publier mes lettres_

_Vous m'avez vaincue_

_Comme je vous ai vaincu…_

_Mais j'ai perdu, contre la foule_

_Contre la sociét_

_Et maintenant, pour moi, c'est la fin_

_Et je quitterai la scène droite…_

_Comme une femme noble…_


End file.
